buscadores de misterios
by draoptimusstar3
Summary: LOS BUSCADORES de misterios historian Existen universos paralelos entre si todos son tan distintos unos de otros pero en uno De esos se ISO un gran descubrimiento de unas criaturas extraordinarias llamadas alebrijes seres extraños algunos están formados por parte de animales desiguales o Mejor dicho parte de uno y parte de otro y otros con colores diversos son seres con Un gra


LOS BUSCADORES de misterios historian

Existen universos paralelos entre si todos son tan distintos unos de otros pero en uno

De esos se ISO un gran descubrimiento de unas criaturas extraordinarias llamadas

alebrijes seres extraños algunos están formados por parte de animales desiguales o

Mejor dicho parte de uno y parte de otro y otros con colores diversos son seres con

Un gran poder lo que les permite ir de un universo al otro los seres que allí viven

Aprendieron a domesticarlo algunos de estos alebrijes y comenzaron aprender unos

A otros en su trayecto los biólogos y científicos descubrieron que los alebrjes poseían

Otro don la capacidad de salificar la energía en para materia y con este

Descubrimiento crearon todo tipo de armas y armaduras las cuales su Sharon para

Explorar los universos y encontraron millones o billones de formas de vida las cuales

Tenían sus mitos de todo tipo en general pero lamentablemente encontraron grandes

Peligro y amenazan para eso mundos y sus misterios los cuales llamaron penumbras

O penalidades los cuales causan destrucción caos y aniquilan la imaginación sueños y

Pensamientos sus objetivos no son claros los de nivel inferior actúan por puro instinto

Pero los de mayor nivel tienen un plan el cual es todo un misterio y así que los líderes

De estos decidieron crear un ejército para proteger los universos los misterios y el

Equilibrio de todos los mundos y se les llamo los buscadores de misterios.

Y por lógica se crearon academias para el entrenamiento de todos los reclutas de este

Y otros universos para grandes males grandes soluciones los planetas que se unieron

Mandan a sus cadetes y en estas academias se les enseña a sudar lo que los

Buscadores llaman el portador el cual tiene forma de triángulo mesclado con un

Cuadrado y para activarlo el usuario lo levanta poniéndolo al frente y diciendo buscador

Liberado y luego se coloca en el abdomen y de inmediato una esfera de luz cubre al

Usuario y dentro de la esfera un líquido del coló x el cual cubre todo el cuerpo y una vez

Todo cubierto la esfera choca con el cuerpo formando una armadura de un color (cual

Quiere color) x y dentro del portador esta un nos discos de 3 1/2 lo cuelas se meten en

Los llamados lectores los cuales varían de forma pueden pare ser una cabeza de animal

Colocado en cual quiere parte del cuadro como para ser un arma o bastón o un cetro.

Los discos tiene todo tipo de funciones como crear una computadora una espada un

Escudo y cual heridas el disco ayuda al alebrije a saber qué tipo de herramienta

Necesita su buscador cuando la armadura se libera el alebrije permanece dentro de la

Cabezas de su compañero más específicamente en la parte en donde están los sueños

Aunque en más de un casos el alebrije se queda en esa parte las razones varían en

Otros casos el alebrije se funde con el alma de su compañero y regresando con los

Discos que un buscador más usan son los de portal ven y fin-batalla son los discos que

Todos los buscadores tiene sin e sesión el disco portal puede abrir portales y cerrarlos en

Ocasiones en cual quiere mundo se crea una grieta de energía inestable de la cual pude

Cruzar cual quiere cosa y es por eso que tienen este disco, el disco de ven sirve para

Que el alebrije entre a la batalla cuando el buscador necesita más fuerza y el disco de

fin-batalla sirve para eliminar el mal combina el poder del buscador con el del alebrije

En una explosión combinada, y en las academias a los cadetes se les explica las cosas

Que a atraen a las penumbras a los mundos y a los universos y es el odio y todo tipo

De emociones e negativas en gran escala o un desequilibrio de cual quiere tipo eso los

A tren como hormigas a la comida y también se les enseña a utilizar el más común de

Los trasporte de los buscadores las patinetes la cual es transforma en cuanto la

Armadura se libera y también se les explican las reglas primera regla los buscadores

No pueden intervenir directamente en los asuntos de otro mundo pero en caso de una

Invasión galáctica o extra dimensional pueden intervenir segunda regla deben proteger

Todos los misterios y leyendas del mundo en el que están la cantidad de testigos

Debe ser mínima o media es decir puede dejar testigos pero la entidad que no parezca

Histeria en maza tercera regla cual quiere tecnología fuera de la comprensión del mundo

que protegen debe ser extraída o destruida sin dejar rastro si el mundo no está listo

Para ello y cuarta solo puede haber 9 buscadores por mundo, esta regla se debe que

Aquellos que controlas a los buscadores son 9 en total y se llaman el consejo de los 9

(Que nombre más original o que opinan), y así como se les explican las regla también

Se los dice que los misterios deber mantener ser ocultos inclusos para sus aliados a

Menos que están listos para conocerlos. y encuarto el proceso de reclutamiento se

Basa en 3 formas el infantil el escogido y el del asiente, el infantil es cuando un

Buscador va a cual quiere mundo y va a los orfanatos y hay adopta a varios niños y

Niñas y los lleva a su mundo principal para convertirlos en buscadores y a los pequeños

No los tratan como soldados sino los tratan como una familia es decir tiene todos las

Libertades y obligaciones algunos eligen no ser un buscador y es decisión se respeta

Totalmente y los tratan como de la familia aun así y en cuanto están listos les

Presentan a los portador y una vez que se los dan el portador crea un enlaza genético

Con su usuario y después les presentan a los alebrijes los cuales al sentir un esencia

Compatible con el o por que le agrada el muchacho o muchacha y en el ato se funde

Con el buscador, el escogido es cuando un alabrije tiene un portador este busca a quien

Merezca estar a su lado en el campo de batalla y ser un protector de mundos y una vez

Que lo encuentra tira el portador enfrente de el o ella y una vez que lo recoge el alebrije

Se funde con el y es transportado a la academia para el entrenamiento y por último el

Por asiente es cuando el portador se hace de las manos del buscador y lo recoge

Alguien que no se esperaba que estuviera en ese lugar y un alebrije esta también en

Eso momento el cual no debía estar en ese lugar y en cuanto se funden los 2 son

Llevados a entrenar o se quedan en eso mundo y el buscador responsables se encarga

De entrenarlo pero solo es caso de que falten buscadores en ese mundo. Los rangos y

Los equipos son asignados por los generales y el consejo de los 9 en algunos casos hay

Buscadores que no los pueden encontrar un equipo pero están listos para ir a su misión

Hasta que los llaman para formar parte de un equipo. Y así estar con una parte de esta familia y estar más unidos.

Y como toda las familias sienten gran dolor cuando los familiares mueren se les ase un funeral simple y tierno ya en el mundo en donde el buscador es donde descansara y en el planeta principal todas las academias guardan 3 semanas de lutos por la partida de un hermano o hermana pensando y recordando que todos son mortales y por lo tanto también algún día los acompañaran al lo que llaman el ultimo reino.

Lo que suceden con el cuerpo de un buscador se desintegra y se convierte en una esfera de luz y el alebrije toma la esfera y la lleva al plano astral y asi puede elegir a otro buscador y continuar el circulo y la batalla sin fin.


End file.
